1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display control device, a print result pre-display method, and a print result pre-display program, which previously display a print result of a printing device such as, for example, a printer.
2. Related Art
When an image such as a photograph and characters is printed on a medium by using a printing device such as, for example, a printer, a preview image (a pre-display image) of a print result may be displayed on a print setting screen of the printing device. Further, recently, demand for borderless printing in which an image is printed in a state in which no margin is included in a medium increases, and when the borderless printing is performed, the size of the preview image is enlarged so that the border of the image runs off the border of the medium. A print result of the borderless printing can be checked before printing by displaying the preview image enlarged as described above while changing a display format of each of a first area positioned on the medium and a second area that runs off the medium in an image area in the print setting screen (for example, see Patent Document 1).
International Publication No. 2004/102373 is an example of related art.
By the way, media used for printing may have variations in the size of the medium and in a transportation position and a transportation posture during transportation due to a manufacturing tolerance and the like. Therefore, in the borderless printing, even when an image element that is not desired to be printed among image elements located near the border in the preview image is located in the second area that runs off the medium in the preview image, the image element may be printed on the medium when the image element is actually printed. In other words, in a print result pre-display method of the related art, it is difficult to accurately know a print result of the borderless printing.
The invention is made in view of the above situation and an object of the invention is to provide an image display control device, a print result pre-display method, and a print result pre-display program, where the print result of the borderless printing that prints an image in a state in which no margin is included in the medium can be accurately known by seeing a pre-display image before printing.